


Amputation

by romanee



Series: Free! Goretober [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Amputation, Dismemberment, Gen, Gore, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, goretober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Day 4





	

When Haru broke his leg he never thought he would find himself in a situation where he was contemplating just getting rid of his leg from the knee down completely.

It had been a month already of dealing with a cast and he wasn’t a fan in the slightest. He had to hobble everywhere he went and the trip down the stairs just to get to his kitchen was so much of a hassle that when his parents last visited him he ask his dad to put a mini fridge in his room so he could put bottles of water in it and some snacks on top of it. It was too much work and he would be better off without the damn leg.

In the back of his mind he knew that wasn’t the case and in reality it would actually be a lot harder to do anything with just one leg, but if he did this he would just be hospitalized and it would be out of his hands. Though, that was if he would make it there in the first place or if he’d die from blood loss. Either option would be good, but the latter was the best, no more pain all around and no more worrying about the stresses of living and being the ideal son.

Haru had just that one thought as he worked his way into the kitchen with his mind dead set on finding his sharpest knife. Luckily he had options considering he worked or _had_ worked at a restaurant and made sure he had his own personal set at home.

He had a few options but he decided it would be best to go with his cleaver that cut through basically everything. Carefully he inspected the blade and nodded to himself.

_This will do._

With even more care, he made his way to his bathroom, knife in hand. Since he had prepared everything in the bathroom ahead of time he didn’t have to worry about filling the tub. Closing the door, he placed the knife on a towel on the floor that was next to the tub and started to strip himself of his clothes and carefully maneuvered himself and his casted leg into the water.

Instantly he felt his muscles relaxing, he knew that wouldn’t last long, but he still enjoyed the feeling of the water warming his cold skin. His right hand was dangling over the edge of the tub mindlessly seeing out the cleaver and when his hand brushed against the handle a content sigh left his lips.

_Soon_

Gripping the blade he pulled his hand up and held if in front of his face and just admired the sharpness; ignoring his reflection in the metal, he reached over for the towel it had been resting on and stuffed it into his mouth. He sloshed in the bath water and touched the metal to just below his kneecap lining it up, and then lifted his arm up and with as much force as he could muster up, swung downwards and instantly was screaming and groaning into the towel in his mouth.

_Blood, blood, blood, blood, so much blood._

Despite everything in his brain telling him to stop, he pushed on and pulled the knife out of his knee, the squishing of his flesh was the only other sound in the room besides water spilling over the edge of the tub and splashing on the floor.

Again, he swung down on his leg, again, and again, and again; bone cracking and snapping, the stench of blood filling the air, and his arm still swinging. Haru lost track of time after he was finished. His head was fuzzy and the room was spinning, no doubt from the amount of blood that was leaving his body, occasionally his leg would bump into him. Closing his eyes, he decided he would take a little nap.

Three weeks later when Nanase’s decided to visit their son after receiving a call from the hospital saying that he had missed an appointment. When they got to his building and heading up to his apartment a few people were complain about a smell that seemed to be plaguing one of the floors. However, they didn’t pay too much attention to the conversations, they continued on their way and upon reaching the floor their son lived on they smell of death hit them.

“How could he be fine with such a terrible smell?” His mother muttered to herself.

He didn’t open the door when they knocked which wasn’t unusual but he would normally at least unlock the door so they could come in on their own; pulling out a spare key Haru’s mother unlocked the door and instantly knew something was wrong; not only was the smell coming from within the apartment room, it was eerily quiet. They called for their son but they were left unanswered. Panic was setting in when belatedly, his mother stopped in front of the bathroom door; with shaking hands she turned the handle and upon opening the door screamed.


End file.
